


Unscripted

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Unscripted [1]
Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Bathtubs, Broadway, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Splashing, The Author Regrets Nothing, script reading gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Just a miniseries unrelated to my oneshots and "Behind Closed Doors."





	Unscripted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> So much fluff. And I'm not even remotely sorry.

“Okay, so you enter from stage right, and I enter from stage left,” I murmured, smiling at him distractedly as I marked my script. “And then...hmm...”

  
“Then you come and join me on the couch for a snog,” he cut in, beckoning me over with two fingers. “You can work on that later.”

  
I laughed. “That's definitely not in the script.”

  
“I know, but you've been marking that thing and muttering to yourself for the last few hours,” he complained, pouting for emphasis. “Seriously, though, you could use a break, little one.”

  
“All right, you win,” I grinned, shaking my head affectionately as I set my script aside to sit next to him.

  
Our conversation became mostly nonexistent after that because he had started to rub my shoulders in just the way I loved. “Don't stop.”

  
“Anything for you, my love,” he murmured, starting to trail kisses down my neck as he continued.

  
I shifted, climbing into his lap and pressing my lips to his in a long overdue kiss. He had been right; I really could use a break whether I realized it or not. After working so intently for so long, kissing his lips felt to me the way I imagined water would to a thirsty person in the desert. He moaned, pulling me closer as we continued to snog, and started to rub my back.

  
“I don't...I can't...” I whispered, pulling away to look at him. “The script...”

  
“Forget the script, little one,” he answered, one hand moving to cup my cheek gently. “You need to relax. It'll still be there later.”

  
“But if we go into rehearsal tomorrow without at least some of our parts memorized, the director will have our heads,” I scolded him gently. “We are in most of the scenes together, you know.”

  
“True,” he sighed, smiling ruefully. “We already make enough of a scene as it is, what with our sneaking off to snog during breaks like a couple of horny teenagers.”

  
“Good point,” I chuckled, purposely ignoring the pun and kissing him lightly. “The poor director...always having to send the stage manager to retrieve us...”

  
“Indeed,” he answered. “How about a compromise, m’lass?”

  
“I'm listening,” I said, wondering what he had in mind.

  
“Well...we could have a working bubble bath,” he suggested. “I used to do that a lot in the past.”

  
“Won't our scripts get wet?” I asked, raising my eyebrows and looking at him doubtfully. “Then the director would really be mad!”

  
“Which is why we'll be extra careful,” he answered, lifting me into his arms and heading towards our bedroom. “I'll get our scripts in a minute.”

  
“Okay,” I replied, still not quite convinced but curious and willing to try it. “I love you, Alan.”

  
“I love you, too, little one,” he answered, settling me onto the bed. “Don't move; I promise I won't be gone too long.”

  
I nodded, already starting to remove my clothing as he turned to leave. Once I was nude, I slipped into the bathroom, humming contentedly to myself as I rummaged through our stash of scented oils and bath salts. He returned a few minutes later, scripts and pens in hand, and laid a gentle hand on my back as I twitched in surprise. I had been too intent on setting everything up to notice his entrance. He chuckled, rubbing my back in apology as I turned to look at him.

  
“You startled me, baby boy,” I murmured, straightening up and showing him a few bottles. “Vanilla or jasmine?”

  
“Both,” he answered. “A bit of each.”

  
“Are we working or not?” I joked, shooting him a devious grin as I added them to the water.

  
He laughed, pressing a kiss to my shoulder as he stood, and held a hand out to me as I straightened up. “Both.”

  
“Oh, you know I was just teasing you,” I laughed. “I love you so much.”

  
“I think you'd better turn the water off, m’lass,” he answered, kissing my nose. “Don't want the tub to overflow.”

  
“What overflow?” I countered. “The tub is huge; that's why you insisted on this apartment, if you recall.”

  
“So I did, but the water level will rise when we get in,” he pointed out. “Bathe with me?”

  
“Do you even need to ask?” I murmured, eyes half-closed and grin slightly flirty as I stopped the water.

  
He chuckled, once again offering me his hand as we climbed into the tub. I sighed in contentment as I felt the warm water wash over my body and smelled the bath salts. _Vanilla and jasmine go quite well together_ , I thought, as I carefully settled into Alan's lap with another sigh. Wrapping his arms around my chest, he let out his own sigh and pressed kisses down the sides of my neck.

  
“This is paradise,” I moaned. “Utter paradise.”

  
“Indeed it is, little one,” he agreed. “Don't wet your hands.”

  
His words were too late, however, for I had already adjusted my position so that I was almost fully immersed in the warm water. “Oops...”

  
He chuckled. “It's all right; I really just wanted you to relax, little one.”

  
“What about the scripts and pens?” I asked, tilting my head upwards to look at him. “You're not really going to tell me that was just for show...are you?”

  
“I'm afraid so,” he admitted. “Those scripts are just scratch paper.”

“You little...” I spluttered, turning to face him with a deliberate splash. “This means war!”

  
“Be careful what you wish for, little one,” he teased, splashing me back and hitting me right in the face. “Because you just might get it.”

  
I laughed, splashing him back as hard as I could with a grin. For awhile, the only sounds to be heard were our shrieks of laughter and the rushing water as it moved between our bodies. Unfortunately, as is usually the case, all good things must end and this was no different. The water had gone cold, and I was starting to shiver. He stood, first pulling the plug and allowing the water to drain, and then offered a hand to me for support. We had bars in the tub, of course, but it was in his nature to assist me whenever he could. And I loved it.

  
“You’re always s’good to me, baby boy,” I murmured, fighting a yawn as I stepped out of the tub.

  
Despite our water fight, the warmth of the water had done its job, relaxing my body to the point where I was almost asleep. Trusting him to keep me safe, I let my head fall onto his damp chest as he wrapped me in a soft, fluffy towel with a soft, tender smile. After making sure I wasn't too tired to wait, he attended to himself, wrapping a towel around his waist and then nodding to me.

  
“You look exhausted,” he commented. “You want to have a nap with me?”

  
I nodded, too sleepy to say anything, and let him lead me to our room. Once there, we finished drying off. His only departure was to hang our towels and grab a few smaller ones to lay on the pillows. I was already under the covers when he returned and motioned for me to lift my head so he could put the towel on my pillow. Adjusting my blankets with a soft smile, he laid a tender kiss on my forehead and then climbed into his side of the bed.

  
“Sleep well, little one,” he murmured. Then he, too, followed suit.


End file.
